The invention relates to a seat, in particular a vehicle seat, with a lower seat part, with a seat cushion part and with a backrest part, the backrest part being pivotable and the entire seat being settable into a loading position in such a manner that a relatively large loading compartment volume of a vehicle is made possible, with the seat cushion part being pivoted or rotated.
For example, the publication WO 01/38131 discloses a vehicle seat, in which a cushion, which is held by means of a frame, for a seat surface of the vehicle seat is arranged displaceably (linearly) in such a manner that the cushion and the frame can be moved under a loading compartment floor covering by means of an essentially translatory movement, so that a relatively large available loading compartment volume is possible. A disadvantage in this case is that the rear side of the upholstery of the seat surface cannot be used as the luggage compartment floor, so the known vehicle seat becomes heavier, more expensive and more complicated as a result.
Furthermore, the publication EP 1 304 256 discloses an inclinable rear seat for a vehicle, in which a comparatively complicated mechanism ensures that both the backrest or a backrest part of the vehicle seat and a seat part of the vehicle seat can be pivoted in relation to a securing of the seat in the vehicle in such a manner that the rear sides both of the backrest part and of the seat part end essentially flush with a loading compartment floor, with the result that, when the vehicle seat is in a folded-over position, an increase in the loading compartment volume is possible. In this case, it is disadvantageous that a complicated adjustment or movement mechanism is required for the adjustment of the vehicle seat from a use position into a loading position or vice versa. A complicated mechanism of this type has a plurality of disadvantageous effects. For example, a mechanism of this type is expensive, not comparatively stable, heavier than a simple mechanism, and is more difficult to fit in a vehicle, which in turn increases the costs for installing the vehicle seat in the vehicle.
Another disadvantage of the known vehicle seat is that, in the loading position of the vehicle seat, parts of the vehicle seat are not positioned sufficiently far to the rear in the vehicle. In the case of the known vehicle seats, obstructions during the folding over of the vehicle seat or during the loading of the vehicle or during the loading of its loading volume may therefore occur.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved vehicle seat having a pivotable seat cushion.